


Apple-loosa

by holmes221b



Series: Hawkeye: The Legends of Morgan and Clint [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: Clint, nine years old and already a hero in the eyes of seven year old Morgan, learns that he's not the only one who loves apples.
Series: Hawkeye: The Legends of Morgan and Clint [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Apple-loosa

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene fic inspired by a line in a roleplay thread between my Clint (deafarcher) and Morgan (icouldkillyouwiththistray) on tumblr. For those familiar with that thread, this is set a few days after Uther's visit to Cadbury.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never interacted with an actual horse for more than a hour or so. I'm like 55 percent sure I am recalling how foaling works correctly (as I wrote this while in midair and therefore had no access to the internet and had to rely on memory of stuff I read over a decade ago when I was in middle school and obsessed with horses).  
> Disclaimer 2: I will not apologize for the terrible pun that is the title.

With a loud crunch, Clint took a bite out of the apple he'd saved from breakfast as he stood outside the paddock watching Ygraine and Morgan access how close to foaling the chestnut mare between them was.  
Focused on what they were doing, he didn't notice another mare come up behind him until the mare took the half eaten apple right out of his hand.  
Clint yelped in surprise and ran away from the horse in fright.  
He didn't run far, reluctant to go far from Morgan.  
"Everything alright, Clint?" Ygraine asked, turning her focus on the boy. A quick assessment of him assured her that he wasn't injured, but it was clear he had been startled by something, likely by the palomino mare now standing where he'd been moments earlier.  
Morgan, meanwhile, had rushed over to Clint at his cry to comfort him.  
"That horse ate my apple," Clint complained, pointing an accusing finger at the mare in question as Morgan reached thru the paddock fence for his hand.  
"Horses love apples," she explained, "If I had known you'd had one, I would have warned you about how they think all apples are for them."  
Now that he was holding Morgan's hand, Clint visibly relaxed.  
"I'm sure Esther will be happy to give you another apple, if you so desire," Ygraine assured Clint as she came over to them.  
"Can I go now?" Clint asked, "I'm hungry."  
Ygraine smiled fondly.  
"Go ahead," she replied, "Stori's not going to be foaling today."  
Morgan let go of Clint's hand so she could slip thru the fence.  
"I'll take you," she declared, "I want an apple too."  
The pair raced off to the kitchen, hand in hand with Morgan leading the way.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. According to Google, 'Stori' is Welsh for 'chestnut'.


End file.
